Blush
by Penguin Pop
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, but Raven's never been one to partake in the celebration. She's never had anyone special to share it with. But one boy changes that. Robin takes it upon himself to give Raven the sweetest, most romantic Christmas ever.


I've wanted to do a holiday fic for the longest time. Now's my chance!

A feel-good read. If, of course, you like (or at least don't mind) RaeRob.

It's Christmas Eve, but Raven's never been one to partake in the celebration; she's never had anyone special to share it with. But one boy changes that. Robin takes it upon himself to give Raven the sweetest, most romantic Christmas ever.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**Blush**

* * *

Raven stared at the mistletoe hanging in the doorway with disbelief. She had put up with the Christmas tree, the stockings, the abundant ribbons and bows on each door, and even the boughs of holly that decked the halls. But _mistletoe_…

"What are you waiting for?"

Raven jumped at the sound of the voice. It was Robin's. "Wh-what?" she stammered, caught off guard. She turned her face slightly to hide her blush. She wished she didn't blush so easily…

"Come on! You said you would help me decorate the tree, so get over here!"

"Er, right." Her blush spread slightly. '_Of course. He hadn't meant that…'_ She quickly flew through the door into the living room (if you could call that monstrously large space a room), avoiding going directly under that awful mistletoe. '_Damn plant.'_

The giant Christmas tree stood tall and lush by the window. There were presents galore stacked under the tree, all neatly packaged with ribbons and bows. Or with newspaper, in Beast Boy's case.

Christmas was in one day. Eleven hours, to be exact, and Raven had never been so excited for Christmas in her life. Of course, she had never been the type to be excited for Christmas. Or excited, for that matter. But this year, she would be spending it with someone special.

"So, I'm a bit surprised you volunteered to help decorate the tree," he said, getting the ornaments and lights out. She watched how his dark hair was flexible yet stayed in place as he moved. She couldn't take her eyes off him. "I mean, you're not exactly… er…"

"One to participate in anything. Including tree decorating," she finished. "I know. But I didn't want to go carolling with Star, Cyborg and Beast Boy," she explained. _It wasn't a lie… just not the whole truth._

"Hmm, I see," he said, smiling slightly. "So I guess you're all alone with me."

"Guess so," she said monotonously, though her heart was doing somersaults. She could admit to herself that she liked him – it was only too obvious. It would be foolish to deny it.

"So, just tell me what to do," she said, boldly staring him in the eye.

"Right on," he said, starting to connect the strings of lights. He did it so quickly and efficiently, with ease. Just like how he fought; how he thought. "Can I get you to plug this in for me?"

She nodded, taking the cord from him. Her hand brushed his arm and her heart almost stopped. She stared intensely at the floor, desperately hoped he wouldn't notice her blushing. Instead, when she let her eyes wander back up to his face, she realized he was looking right at her. There was that slightly cocky (although charming) smirk upon his face. "So, er, in the socket, yes?" she said, blurting out anything that might potentially save her.

He nodded, although the smirk didn't fade. Her blush hadn't faded either. Her blush was always so prominent on her pale face. There was a very long silence.

Robin, after having seemed to have derived enough pleasure from her discomfort, turned on the stereo, breaking the silence. She inwardly sighed with relief, but then actually sighed.

"I don't like Christmas music," she uttered.

"That's a pity. You must then spend a month every year in anguish," he shrugged.

"Why do they play the same stupid songs over and over again? Can't they think of any new ones?" she complained, glowering. Robin's face just twisted into a slight smile. "What?"

"No, nothing," he said, though couldn't help but grin. "So… uh, you celebrate Christmas?" he asked her.

"Well, not devoutly… but I partake in the celebration," she answered.

"Right. Such as getting the tree, baking cookies, putting up lights, carolling, decking the halls…" he laughed, as, of course, she had done none of those.

"Whatever. I'm decorating the tree, aren't I?" she said, starting to put up ornaments. Even she had to admit they were kind of pretty.

"Right. And you're coming tonight with me to the Christmas Eve charity ball?"

"What!" she exclaimed, dropping an ornament on the ground. It shattered. "Excuse me?"

"Okay. I'll rephrase that. Will you come with me tonight to the Christmas Eve Charity Ball?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "It's a charity ball. You can't tell me it's pointless."

She stared at him, mouth gaping open in a most unflattering manner. She didn't know what to say. "Can I still tell you no?" she blurted out, instantly regretting it.

He looked slightly crestfallen. Okay, very crestfallen. "Well, er, _yeah_, I guess you could… if you really don't want to… I mean, I wasn't expecting-"

"No, no, I didn't mean-"

"No, really, it's… I didn't… No, I-"

She almost laughed. The great Robin had completely lost his cool. She would have laughed, if she hadn't been so scared. She gently put her finger to her lips, shutting him up.

She looked at him in the eyes. Her violet eyes met his blank mask, though it contained so many emotions. There was a short pause.

"You're serious?" she asked quietly. "You want me to go to a dance? Alone? With you?"

"Well, um… I did. But if you aren't interested…" She realized at that moment he seemed to be less the dashing, bold superhero, and more just an ordinary, shy boy. Okay, a very gorgeous shy boy, who was extraordinary.

"No, I… would love to," she stammered, smiling. She realized just how exposed and frightened she was too. "Sorry. It's just, I'm not used to being asked to, well, anything really. At all…"

He grinned, regaining his confidence. He was back in superhero mode again. "You know, you're cute when you blush."

That last statement didn't help. She realized her face had been flushed that entire time. "Great," she said dryly. "Don't push it," she warned. He laughed, and everything was right in the world.

* * *

Raven stared at the tree in its full glory. It was gorgeous. Of course, having some of the most high-end lights and expensive ornaments, not to mention a gigantic tree, had a little to do with it. But the most beautiful thing was that they had been able to do it together. Not all the Titans. No, just the two of them.

Raven had had soaring spirits all afternoon. The adrenaline rush still hadn't left her. She found it too hard to resist smiling. So this was what love was like.

"It's beautiful," she said softly. Her violet eyes seemed to be dancing with joy.

"Yeah," Robin agreed. He'd also seemed to be smiling a lot too. "Well… we better get ready for the ball. Afterwards, we'll come back and open presents with the others."

Raven nodded, and flew to her room at top speed. She was so excited she could scream. Of course, she didn't. But she felt like it.

She flopped down on her bed, overcome with emotions. _'Control yourself, Raven,'_ she told herself, but couldn't listen. Happiness and exhilaration flooded her to the point of drowning, and she felt like could die right then and there. No, she could die after the ball. She probably would, of too many emotions.

After sitting for minutes atop her sheets, she calmed herself down a tad and walked towards her closet. She reached in and took out the brand new dress she had bought while shopping with Starfire, reserved for a special occasion. This was definitely a special occasion.

Raven got out of her regular costume and put on the dress. It was the typical little black dress every girl should have. That is, if they're trying to seduce someone. Raven's eyes widened slightly as she looked in the mirror. She looked gorgeous. She felt gorgeous. She was.

She twirled around in the shimmery black dress, as childish and girly a thing to do as it was. Nobody would see her here, and even if they did she wouldn't care. She had no worries in the world. She applied makeup and did her hair in a dream-like trance, then floated in a serene state of bliss until it was time to depart.

* * *

Robin could hardly keep from laughing. He had seen the look in her eyes, the way her face lit up when he'd knocked on her door and she answered, and saw she was indeed ecstatic. He could tell she was excited, and although she struggled to resist showing it too much, she failed miserably.

And then, once he had gotten over her initial reaction, he surveyed her. He was floored by her appearance. She wore a short strapless black dress that embraced her every curve. He tried to avert his eyes so as not to be rude, and caught her eye. Her violet eyes sparkled in delight. His eyes traced every detail of her perfectly made up face, from her dark eye make-up to the tendrils of indigo hair that framed it.

"Wow," he whispered without thinking. "You look… really nice," he offered.

She smiled slightly. "You too," she said back. Robin could tell she was shaking on the inside. And maybe he was too. She hadn't had a lot of experience with, well, people in general. He had… but he'd never quite had a date with someone like Raven.

"It's not as festive, though," she smirked, as the two of them walked towards the garage of the Tower.

"Huh?"

"You know. No bright red and green uniform. That my eyes had _almost_ become accustomed to," she said with heavy emphasis on the 'almost'.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, superheroes are supposed to wear bright colours," he said in mock defence.

"Riiight. Conformist."

He merely rolled his eyes. He was glad – she seemed comfortable again. Comfortable enough to make fun of him, anyway.

"So, um… you and Starfire…?" she asked hesitantly; nervously.

"What?" he asked, obliviously. "Ah… no. No, no. Cyborg just likes to read a little too much into things," he laughed nervously.

"Really? 'Cause I thought… Star…"

"I like her, but not in _that_ way," he shrugged. "You know. Like a sister or something."

"Should I, you know, stop asking questions? I don't want to seem… you know…" she stammered, flustered. It was so strange to see her, usually so stoic and collected, in such a state. Though she had been through so much and had a weary outlook on the world, she was still so young in some ways.

"Hey, no, it's alright. Really," he said, giving her an encouraging smile. "Gives us something to talk about."

She nodded, smiling back weakly. Even Raven got nervous sometimes. "I, err, have never really been on a date before," she said meekly, flushing. She then seemed to realize what she was saying. "Not that this is… is this? Wait, what I mean is…"

He gave her a knowing glance, understanding fully what it was like to completely lose both your mind and dignity when with someone. It was exactly how he felt on the inside. "Alright. We're taking the R-cycle. That okay with you?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "In _this_?" she asked incredulously, tugging at her dress.

"No? Come on, Starfire does everything in her outfit, and her skirt is shorter than yours."

It was Raven's turn to roll her eyes. "Okay. We've officially ruined any moment we had going there," she sighed. Robin nodded solemnly.

"Hop on," he said, jumping on the front of the motorcycle. He felt Raven's body against his back, and then felt her bare arms wrap around his tux. "Ready?" he asked, not able to withhold a smile.

"Yeah," she replied as calmly as she could, but he'd already started the engine. He felt her squeeze just that much tighter after he took off at full speed towards the ball, leaving the T-tower behind.

* * *

"So… this _may_ cause some rumours in the tabloids," Raven said sarcastically over the dinner table.

They had been swarmed by reporters and photographers as they walked the red carpet. Lights flashed, nearly blinding them, while microphones were shoved in their faces as they entered the building. "Rumours? Or fact?" Robin asked from directly across the white linen tablecloth.

"I… dunno," she said, resisting the blush that was quickly coming. "Yes?"

"Try the truffles. Are you a chocolate person?" he asked, changing the obviously uncomfortable subject.

"Do I look like a chocolate person?" The way she said it was not harsh, rather a simple question.

"Hmm. Well… to be honest, I think you're more of a vanilla," he said. "But I wouldn't know."

"Yeah? Okay," she shrugged, taking in a last mouthful of her fruit sorbet.

"…So, aren't you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Nah," she decided, smirking. She lifted a truffle from Robin's plate with her powers and brought it to her mouth.

"You realize that's rude. Especially in a place like this," Robin laughed. She shrugged.

Raven couldn't believe how fancy the place was. After all, they even had a red carpet! She felt as if she was in a fairytale, for once free of villains and evil. "I'm still waiting to wake up," she murmured.

"Yeah," Robin replied softly, although it startled her. She hadn't realized she'd said anything aloud.

"I, um…" she started, trying to save face.

"Raven?" he interrupted her, and she went quiet. "Want to dance?"

Raven smiled slightly and nodded, and he led her to the dance floor. A slower holiday song started to play, and she was suddenly afraid he could hear her heart racing.

Robin gently yet firmly placed his hands around her waist and shoulder, and for what may have been the first time, she could feel his hands. They were warm and comforting, and she nervously placed her hands around his neck.

"Still hate Christmas music?" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled, shaking her head. "I can change my mind," she whispered back.

"Doesn't take too much, then, does it," he remarked.

"You're wrong… changing my mind is no easy feat. But you've managed to do it," she said softly. "You've proven me wrong… about love."

Robin took the opportunity to hold her even closer, and she in turn seemed to relax in his arms. She leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling for the first time what it was like to be held so closely.

"Please don't leave me," she begged quietly as the song finished, reminding Robin of the end of the world.

"Never will," he said, tenderly tucking a lock of indigo hair behind her ear with his bare fingertips. "I promise."

* * *

The ball was finally over at midnight, and Robin and Raven were racing back to the Tower on the R-cycle. They hadn't planned on staying so long. They had planned to leave hours before they actually did, but neither had been keeping track of time. Time had gone by so quickly, and also so slowly… in fact it seemed to have stopped. Raven clung to Robin's body. They were both exhausted yet wide awake. Neither spoke – they didn't have to.

As Robin pulled into the garage, he took a deep breath before they hurried back to the living room. They found the rest of the Titans sitting on the round sofas playing video games, as they likely had been the entire evening. They didn't bother changing into uniform, and didn't want to. They didn't want the moment to end.

"Oh, hey, you're back!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Starfire and Cyborg turned to see the two walk into the room, smiles on their often serious faces.

"I see the two of you are in the Christmas spirit," Cyborg remarked, grinning.

"Oh, the both of you are looking very nice!" Starfire exclaimed. "And so is the tree! Now, shall we begin the opening of the packaged gifts?"

Before anyone could answer, Cyborg and Beast Boy had dived headfirst into the pile of presents under the tree and began distributing them amongst the Titans. Starfire sat, anxious to open a Christmas present. Raven and Robin joined her on the couches, each leaving ample room beside them for a giant stack of gifts.

Each Titan sat in silence, savouring the moment before opening them, but the moment was soon broken as Beast Boy squealed with delight, tearing open a massive package. He gasped when he saw what was inside. Robin grinned.

"A mo-ped! DUDE!" Beast Boy squeaked. "Dude! Dude! Dude! A mo-ped! Dude! Robin! Dude! Dude! Thanks dude! Ah! Dude! A mo-ped! Aaaaaahh!" he squealed, overcome with delight. Robin watched Raven roll her eyes.

They watched Beast Boy unwrap the remainder of his presents in a span of twenty seconds. "Ohmygosh! Sweet! A graphic novel? Thanks Rae! And, uh, a sweater is it, Star?"

"That is correct," Starfire beamed, as Beast Boy held up a strange looking woolly object. "I have learned the craft of the knitting!" she said triumphantly.

"Mhmm… Wow, thanks Cy! Mega-Monkeys Five! Dude!" Beast Boy then proceeded to sit atop his new mo-ped, beaming for the rest of the time.

"A GameStation 2?" Cyborg said incredulously. "You got me a GameStation 2, Robin?"

Robin raised his eyebrows, but relaxed when he saw Cyborg's face split into a huge grin. "You have NO idea how much I wanted one of these!" he said, ecstatic. "But, uh… these aren't even released in Japan yet!"

Robin just grinned. "Connections. They're great," he smiled.

"Wow, and a book… The Ultimate Gamer's Guide," Cyborg grinned. "Thanks BB! A… chess set… Thank you, Raven… And… Oh! Man!"

"Woman," Starfire corrected.

"Right. Twenty pounds of assorted meat! Thanks Star!" Cyborg grinned. Starfire beamed. Beast Boy looked slightly nauseous. Raven just looked disgusted.

"Oh! Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed. "Thank you, friend Raven! A personal kit for the making over! We shall together make use of this kit!"

"Can't wait," Raven said dryly.

"Oh! A book! A guide to exotic Earth plants from around the planet! And one hundred and fifty assorted packets of little baby plants in seed form!" Starfire exclaimed. "Thank you, Robin! And… a stuffed kitten from Beast Boy! It is adorable!" Starfire hugged the stuffed cat. It was, of course, green. "And… a necklace made of the nuts and bolts and wires!" Starfire squealed. "Oh, it is beautiful! Thank you, friend Cyborg!"

"That's a necklace…? Riiight," Robin muttered under his breath.

Raven carefully tore open a package. "Bunny slippers. Just what I wanted. From Cyborg." She tore two more open. "A bunny top… and bunny pyjama pants, from Starfire and Beast Boy. Thank you. How considerate," she said, voice devoid of emotion whatsoever. The three broke into peals of laughter.

Robin opened the presents from Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire. They were hair gel, hair gel and hair gel respectively. "Er… thanks," he said, sweat-dropping.

"Still two presents under the tree," Cyborg said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "We'll, uh, be going and…"

"Taking turns riding the mo-ped!" Beast Boy said ecstatically. Starfire nodded enthusiastically, and the three were soon out of the room, hauling their gifts behind them.

"So… just me and you, then," Robin smiled. They were sitting on the couch, alone, suddenly aware of just how vast the room was. Raven brought the presents to where they were seated with her powers so neither had to move. "You first."

"No, no… I really think you should go first," Raven warned.

"No, I insist," Robin said. Raven sighed in defeat and began to open the neatly wrapped package.

Raven's eyes widened as she saw what lay inside the box, glittering by the Christmas lights. The most beautiful necklace Raven had ever seen lay in the box, glimmering, adorned with a sparkling red gem in the shape of a heart. It looked more expensive than the mo-ped, unreleased GameStation 2 and exotic seeds combined. Beside it lay a photograph of the two of them, with a card.

"_This Christmas, I'm giving you my heart. Wear it and keep it close to your own with this golden chain, or use it to hurt and bring me to my knees,_" she read aloud. "_It's yours to break or protect, but whichever you choose, I'll always be here for you, waiting."_

Raven stared at him, almost disbelievingly. "You… really mean this?" she asked.

Robin nodded once. "Through the sappiness and cheesiness of it all, there's truth," he said with a smile.

"Yeah? Well… don't worry. I'll treasure it and keep it safe," she said softly, tracing the asymmetrical heart with her finger gently. "It won't be hurt again," she said softly, thinking back to when she saw into his memories. "And Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't have to wait for me," she said with a slight smile, fastening the chain around her neck as he smiled back.

"So, I'm anxious to see what you got me," Robin said after they had sat for a moment in silence.

"No, no… don't open it. I really think I should…" But it was too late – he'd opened it.

"Ah. _Hair gel_," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah? Well… I warned you I should open mine after," she shrugged.

"_Hair gel_," he repeated, shaking his head with disbelief. "_Cheap _hair gel._ Thank _you, Raven," he sighed.

"Hey, well I'm sorry I don't have a billion dollars to spend on Christmas presents…" she started, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I _suppose_ I can forgive you," he said, breaking out into a grin.

"You know, Robin… you've given me the greatest Christmas in my life," she said seriously. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_, Raven, for letting me," he replied, getting up from the couch. She followed his lead.

"So what colour are they, anyway?" she asked suddenly, stopping in the entranceway.

Robin cocked his head to the side. "What, my eyes? Why? Does it matter?"

"No… I just wanted to see if you'd tell me," she shrugged. "I mean, you know I'm not going to… Actually? I don't know what anyone could possibly do even if they did find out what you looked like beneath that mask. You wear it all the time," she said factually.

"True. So take a guess," he said, suddenly interested. "What colour do you think they are?"

Raven paused, pondering. Robin took the opportunity to look at her again. Her naturally arched eyebrows were raised slightly as she thought. His eyes then were led to the red gem placed in her forehead. Why did she wear it? What was it for? There were so many things he didn't know about her, and so many things she still didn't know about him. Not even what his eyes looked like.

"It's funny, really," Raven said. "I don't really even know your name. I don't know much at all about you, and yet… I feel like I know everything."

"You know everything important," he replied serenely. "You know how to make me laugh, when I need time alone, when I need to be with you," he continued. "You know how to make me feel complete." He looked at her eyes. They were enchanting; spellbinding as they stared back into where his were. And then they seemed to trail upwards. He followed her gaze, and saw the mistletoe directly above them.

They both smiled slightly, knowing what would come next. Raven was blushing again; Robin thought she was beautiful. He wrapped her arms around her waist and she embraced him as well, and their lips touched in a moment of sheer bliss.

When they finally pulled apart from the kiss, she spoke again.

"Blue," she guessed at last, still in his strong arms. "Are they blue?"

He merely smiled at her, and they both knew he wouldn't have to say a word.

* * *

THE END!

So, how did you like it? Not the typical angsty stuff I am so prone to writing… Tell me what you think!

- PENGUIN POP


End file.
